


Sending Cecilia

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Captain James Hook's tears, Embrace, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain James Hook finds himself haunted by the woman he loves. Cecilia's spirit may not be so terrifying after Smee wishes to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sending Cecilia

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Tears ran down Captain Hook’s face as he sat on his bed. *Cecilia* he thought. He turned his head. Captain Hook scowled after he saw a concerned Smee. His eyes narrowed. ‘’Why are you here?’’

‘’It’s almost Christmas. You’re always sad near Christmas, Captain Hook. I’m here to comfort you,’’ Smee said. 

‘’Depart this instant!’’ Captain Hook said. He watched as Smee nodded and walked out of the chamber. Captain Hook still scowled.

*Be with me, Cecilia. I’m more than happy to suffer with you, my betrothed. I won’t lie about my pirate life another time. Embrace me.* Captain Hook viewed Cecilia’s decaying spirit materializing by his bed. His eyes became wide.

Captain Hook blushed while Cecilia kissed him on the lips. He smiled before additional tears streamed down his face. He wrapped his arms around Cecilia. ‘’You moved on.’’   
After kissing Cecilia for a long time, he released her. He heard Smee’s voice.

‘’I’ll comfort you this time, Captain Hook,’’ Smee said.

Captain Hook began to tremble with rage. He faced Cecilia. ‘’Haunt Smee for the rest of the evening. Return to me later.’’ Captain Hook smiled again. ‘’Your home is here now, Cecilia. Not the grave.’’ 

Captain Hook kissed Cecilia another time. His eyes were on her before she vanished. He heard Smee as the latter shrieked a minute later. *Smee is not going to bother me again.* Captain Hook’s smile returned. He fell asleep.

 

The End


End file.
